


Letters for You

by Stehkotori



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Knife Play, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stehkotori/pseuds/Stehkotori
Summary: This is a compilation of letters from the characters. If you want to request yours, check my Tumblr (stehkotori).
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin/Player Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Helios/Original Character, Líng Xiāo | Shaw/Player Character, Tartaglia | Childe (Genshin Impact)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Gavin to Anna (SFW)

Dear Anna,

Ahem… I’m sorry if this letter will sound strange or, maybe, nothing like what you expected. The truth is that that last letter I wrote… You know how that one went. Sure, I’ll not let Minor even get close to this one, but even so, I’m just a little lost here.

You said to me that the present you wanted for Valentine’s day was a letter and it got me so surprised. I know the reason, sure: You want me to talk more, especially about my feelings about you, but I’m a man of action. I would rather spend a full day showing you all that I feel for you every single day. However, your wish is my command, I guess, so here we are.

The first time I saw you, I was walking on the street, my thoughts lost in a spiral of sadness: One bad thought after one bad thought and on and on. It is easy to get lost in this type of sadness when you see so much pain and hurt and violence as I do in my job. - But let’s not go there, right? -, and then, suddenly I bumped on you in the middle of the sidewalk, making you drop your notebook, some of the words getting my attention - the same words that started to disappear when your drink started to soak the pages. 

I was so lost in that moment - I didn’t know if I should apologize, help you gather your things, try to clear the notebook, or even, I don’t know, hide my embarrassment. All changed when I looked at your face, our hands touching while we both tried to raise the notebook. You smiled. I had just destroyed your notes, dropped your drink, and made a mess and you just smiled at me and said it was ok. 

It was ok.

Funny thing, huh? Because it was really ok. In a second my mind was clear and I was smiling back at you. You blushed when I insisted on paying for another drink and made me sit with you and we just talked. So easy. I didn’t know back then, but more than a lover, I had found at that moment my best friend. 

You joke with me. You write me texts and hide them in my things when I go on missions. You made me enjoy pasta. You made me dance without music. You made love to me and you made me love myself. And most of everything, you make me fall in love again every single day.

Happy valentine’s day, pumpkin.

I love you.

Gavin.


	2. Jumin to Anna (Suggestive)

Anna,

Heterochromatic (adj) - 1. Of several different colors or (in physics) wavelengths.

Before you, I never had thought this could be something that happens to humans. It was a phenomenon that I only saw before in cats, so you can imagine my surprise when I looked at your gorgeous eyes and saw those different colors looking back at me. I know I monopolized your presence all night - even forgetting the other people I should talk to. I was mesmerized.

Then the party was over and I knew we should just say our goodbyes. We both were suddenly shy until you got a piece of paper and a pen from within your purse and wrote your number. “I would love to meet Elizabeth the 3rd sometime and continue our talk”. And suddenly I was, how can I say this, head-over-heels? 

One date led to another, then another. And the day I kissed you for the first time was so intense and filled with emotions I can’t describe even now all I could do was to mark it on my schedule to remember it the next year - because I knew I would be with you every single day, month and year from that moment on.

I remember a particular day, with you nude upon my bed, the satin sheets doing a horrible job of hiding your body and Elizabeth curled with you. My two girls. At that moment, all I wanted was to take a picture of that scene, but the smell of pancakes with strawberries - your favorite -, made you wake up. Then you stretched, very similar to Elizabeth, and your smile made everything worth it.

My human-cat - the perfect match for me.

I love you.

Jumin.


	3. Shaw to Anna (NSFW)

To the blonde girl that was in the Live House,

Yeah, I saw you. You and your big shining eyes. The way you smiled during all our performances. I saw how you tried to dance sitting at the bar, your feet moving with the sound of the drums. And yeah, I know how you didn’t move your eyes away from me. 

So, tell me. Was it my hair? Did you want to run your hands through it? Because you bit your bottom lip when I ran my fingers through it, the sweat made it damp, so it stayed slicked back. Was it the way I winked at you, raising a brow, making you blush? You even choked on your drink. Was it the way I licked my lips before a solo? Or how I bit my lips, making the audience go wild. Or was it my fingers? The way I played the cords made you think how it would be having my hand running on your body, pressing, rubbing, stroking you until all you could be able to do is scream was my name?

Because what I know is that you dispensed enough company during the night - Even Adam, from my band -, while locking eyes with me. But, kitten, I’m hard to get - and especially right now, I’m particularly hard with the thoughts of how you seemed so… eager - and I don’t go get anyone. If they want me, they come to find me. However, you never came close to the stage or - like many before - tried to get a ticket for the backstage. 

So what’s your game? Am I just your eye candy? Why deny yourself this pleasure - because believe me, I would have made your night worthy. And I don’t like to be disappointed like this.

But don’t worry, I know people who know people. And I already know everything that I need to know. So, don’t get surprised if we bump into each other next time you are writing somewhere or buying another color of lipstick.

I know you, Anna. So tell me: Who will find who first? Wanna bet?

Game on.

Shaw.


	4. Tartaglia to Janis (NSFW)

Dear Janis,

I need your help with something I don’t understand. 

It all started when you helped me. Some people in Liyue were talking about the auriculotherapy that you do, how it would help me recover fast from the pain after battles. So there I was, being spiked by you on my ear and all I could do was to look at your determined face. And it worked! Not only did I recovered faster than usual, but I also felt filled with energy.

Then Teucer again decided to come here - this time because of my birthday -, and before I noticed, you were helping him.  _ Don’t worry, I have a small sister, so I know how it’s like _ . And you’re amazing. Suddenly my birthday, a date I planned to just forget for being alone, was filled with laughter in your place, with food, our brothers playing and your laughter sounding like music on my ears. 

Do you have any idea of how easy it was for me to fall for you? I’m not the type of guy who does that. I know the dangers of being around me, how you can become a liability, or even how you can be used for someone to get to me. But the first time I kissed you, that all just disappeared from my mind. I don’t even know how you did it, it was just a silly kiss when we were walking in the city after you refused the 100th present I wanted to buy for you.

And I don’t understand. Because we are so different… I’m tall and you’re so small sometimes it hurt my back to kiss you. I want to be the strongest possible and fight and you defend peace, help people get better with your job, and just is so delicate. I think dying for someone is the biggest proof of love - you think that living is the biggest one. 

And yet - against all odds -, having you in my arms is better than to win a fight. Hear your moans when I nibble your nipples makes me feel powerful. Making you cum - on my hands, tongue, or cock -, is an epiphany. 

And I don’t understand. All my life I searched for something and looking at your eyes I feel I’m close to knowing what it is, but I don’t understand. I don’t know what is this. 

Please, help me understand.

Yours,

_ Ajax - Childe Tartaglia (11th Harbinger). _


	5. Helios to Cooties (Explicit)

_ Cooties _ ,

We need to talk.  _ Again _ . I thought I was pretty clear when I told you that I’m the one in charge here. And, as the one in charge, I’m the only one that can do marks. So, you can imagine my surprise when I looked at the mirror now and I have this awful hickey, plus the nail marks on my back. Do you have a death wish? Because I think you do. I know that you will say that it is your birthday, so you deserve it, or something, but that isn’t how things work.

Look, I get it. Sometimes we get lost on the sensations and all that shit people say, but I need you to focus on here. I have very few rules and all I need is for you to follow them. So, let’s remember them, shall we?

  1. No marks. - No hickeys, scratches, bite marks, or anything in _me_. It’s a different case when it comes to you, because _you_ belong to _me_ , baby girl. So, yes, I can mark you and make sure everyone else who looks at you knows it. And, obviously, the closer to your cunt, the stronger the marks will be. Because _no one should be looking at that_. Your cunt is for my eyes, fingers, and cock only.
  2. No panties when you know I’m coming home to see you. I’m a very busy man and I don’t want to waste time getting rid of those things. When I tell you I’m coming to your place, I expect you will be in bed, naked, legs spread to me. 
  3. No calling me by other names. Yeah, you know which name I’m referring to. I’m not him. The same thing for pet names. I’m not your boyfriend or a lover. I’m fucking you when it is opportune for me. So, don’t get _ideas_ from it.



Follow these rules and you’ll be my  _ good girl _ . Don’t follow them and I will have to punish you. And, believe me, it isn’t the punishment you like. What? Do you really think I didn’t notice how you reacted when I spanked you last time? Or how you became a mess when I ran my knife on your breasts? I know you more than you know yourself, stupid girl.

You know what? I’m feeling generous today. And all this talk is making me hard and ready to ravish you. So, let’s make a deal: I’ll bring you that cheesecake you told me about - even after I told you to stop -, and if you satisfy me enough, I will fuck you and let you eat it.

Don’t get used to it. Think of it as a birthday miracle.

See you soon.

**_Helios_ ** .


	6. Gavin to Ria (NSFW)

My dearest Ria,

Writing letters isn’t something I usually do, so forgive me if this one isn’t perfect. The truth is that I’m feeling awful. I had planned so many ideas for your birthday: From places that I would take you, foods we would eat, and even bought you a gift beforehand - No, I will not tell you what it is. The present is something for us to use together when I’m back. - And then, two days prior, duty called, and now I’m here, on a stupid mission, cold, with only Eli as a company and… Your birthday passed.

You know, when you came into my life, I thought it would change it all. That somehow love would transform everything, and we would be happy and together forever. But things keep happening in Loveland, my job keeps taking me away from you, and some weeks it seems that you are just a hallucination or a daydream. That you don’t really exist, that I’m dreaming of you. And it’s the most lonely feeling in the world, pumpkin. 

But then… You come to me. You come to my place, after a mission, angry and worried, trying to see if I’m injured. You make me take off my clothes because you want to know if I’m ok. And no one worried about me like this in a very long time, so I don’t know how to react, so I just comply. And when you’re satisfied that I’m really telling you the truth and I’m not injured… Usually, that is when you realize that I’m almost naked and  _ burning for you _ . 

And then it’s lips, hands, heat, and intensity. And I don’t know which of us is moaning. My bed is soon our destination, all limbs tangled, your breath is in my neck, chest, navel, member. I murmur your name like it is a prayer: You are my only salvation in this world. Before climaxing, we changed positions, and now it’s my face on your thighs, biting and marking you until you’re begging me. Your taste is the best dessert, filling my senses, making me have this urge, this primal instinct of possessing you. But I’m a patient man, and I wait for you to reach the peak and free fall in the pleasure, and only then I fill you up, searching for our rhythm, our secret song. Our bodies move in unison, and it’s magic, and it’s better than any fly, any high, any… Anything.

Ahem… I’m sorry, I think I lost myself for a moment here, and judging by Eli’s face, he knows it too. Idiot.

So, yes, I’m so sorry for missing your birthday. All I wanted right now was to be with you. But I’ll compensate for it, I swear. We will spend a full weekend at my place, or yours, and we will play that new video game you said you would get for your birthday. I’ll go to that restaurant you love and get the perfect breakfast every day. And every night, I will love you like you deserve until the two of us are truly satisfied and happy.

Or we will just get Sparky and go sightseeing. Your choice, pumpkin.

I love you, and I miss you.

Gavin.

P.s.: About your present, just two words: Lacy and Pink. See you soon.


	7. Shaw to Anne (SFW)

Anne, you firecracker…

I don’t know what to say to you…

Look, ok, I must admit: When I took you to the antiques fair, I was planning on making you a little bored, while I was searching for something useful, valuable, exciting or funny. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. And don’t give me  _ that look _ . When you are bored, you pout and are more easily teased, which means that you’re funnier to be around.

And then we went to the fair… There is something about this type of fair: An aura, an energy. People there usually are more interesting. And, sure, 90% of the antiques are fake, so you need a right eye to get something real - differently from you, wanting to get that silly shark statue that was on an exorbitant price. You should be thanking me for saving your money. -, and then it happened: A fantastic Ritual Vessel from the Dogon People, from Mali. One of a kind, rare to find, and being sold for almost nothing. 

You looked at the piece and at me, confused. I know I was a little agitated, but at the same time, you can’t show the seller that the piece is valuable. So I checked it well: the carven wooden hollowed ovoid vessel with a convex lid. Early/Mid 20th century. A sizable equestrian figure flanked by four seated figures. The vessel was decorated with incised geometric designs, leading down to a raised base with ten Nomo figures being held aloft by two horses. All the pieces showing some tribal repairs along with age-cracks, of course. 

The seller tried to raise the value when he noticed I was interested. I’m no fool, so I pointed to the marks on the antique - patterns that are expected, of course, but I already knew he was an idiot who didn’t know what he was doing. - and in the end, I got the piece. When we got a little further, I thought it would be nice to, you know, expand your horizons and make your 2 IQ work a little. So, I started to explain how the vessel was expressing status and prestige and how the Nomo figures evoke the original Dogon ancestors. I told you about how ceremonial bowls with equestrian figures were used in harvest celebrations. 

Before I noticed, I talked too much and too fast about the Dogons and about idiots who try to sell antiques without any knowledge. 

And then I looked at you, a little shy because, well, I usually don’t go on a rant with anyone, so this was… a surprise, ok? And your eyes were shining. I know you don’t understand archeology or antiques, so it wasn’t your knowledge showing or your mind following me. But even so, you showed interest. You even tried to make questions, but let’s be real, they sucked. 

But it was nice to feel… validated? I don’t know. 

You make me so confused sometimes. And I really wish I could just... I don’t know, study you somehow… I’ve been trying to see your reactions to many things, trying to understand, trying to predict what you are gonna do. And every time… Every damn time you surprise me.

So shy and silly. And still, your eyes were shining for me.

So tell me, Anne… How can I understand you? How can I understand all these feelings that I’m suddenly facing because I hate not to know, I hate to be surprised every time. And even so, I’m always coming back. Like a stupid addict. Like someone in…

No way.

Fuck, I'm gonna need to burn this letter and pretend I never wrote this.

I’m sorry.

Shaw.


End file.
